The Twilight Chronicles
by rubyfireflies
Summary: Post Eclipse. Three major events through the eyes of Bella and Edward.


The Twilight Chronicles

She moved toward the mirror, the white fabric sashaying behind her. Looking upon her reflection was a young woman, brown hair cascading down, delicately flowing against her back. Dark eyes stared at her in the reflection; and all she could do was stare back. Breaking her concentration was a young pixie, her short, raven hair bobbing up and down excitedly, like a buoy helpless on a stormy sea. The pixie was followed in by a serene golden goddess who's pale skin matched the raven's. With the help of the pixie and the goddess, she walked towards the door, not knowing what would happen next. _I choose this; I choose you_ was the only coherent thought that entered her mind.

He couldn't stop pacing; a mountain lion unable to make up his mind. His untidy, bronze hair brushed his perfectly chiseled, pale face as he raced from life to death; right to wrong; love to loss. Bursting in came the blonde soldier and the grinning hunter; his thoughts becoming dust in the wind with the interruption. Marching up to him, the soldier fixed the lopsided tie that threatened to choke him for his sins. Like a snake, the tie seemed to get tighter and tighter, until it was almost too much. Ripping the limp tie from his neck, he made his way to the altar, flanked by the soldier and the hunter. _I choose this; I choose you_ was the only coherent thought that entered his mind.

She started breathing in rasps – unable to hide her anxiety. Bones shaking like an epileptic skeleton. The music swelled, as the room silenced, cuing the goddess who danced her way to the altar, promptly followed by the pixie. Cupping her arm in his hand was the warm-eyed cop. Slowly, cautiously, carefully they performed their goodbye dance, and he released her to her future. Facing the grand father in robes, she turned to face her destiny. She looked into his topaz eyes, and for a moment, time stood still.

He watched, excitement building, for his maiden in white. His eyes drank her in; a desert roamer parched. Distracting him from his rather wicked thoughts was the hunter, entirely approving of the maiden. The soldier simply nodded and smiled, while the hunter went back to his own wicked thoughts of the golden goddess. Having imagined this moment since he met her, he was a moth drawn to her flame. Taking her hand in his, he turned. He looked into her dark eyes, and for a moment, time stood still.

She managed to only stumble through a few lines, but otherwise made it through the ceremony unscathed. Her fragile hands touched her lips where his icy ones met hers – the equivalent of signing her name in blood. Dancing became easy as she was swiftly lead across the stage. Being with him was like the whole world wasn't, and no one existed but her and her savior.

He was quickly distracted by his radiating angel. Kissing her was selfish, in his mind. He wanted her, and only her, but had to control himself for fear of letting his guard down entirely and mistakenly snapping her neck. Music weaved from his body to hers as the night progressed. As the party continued past midnight, he scooped her up and carried her to their room. Anything to get her alone. Being with her was like the whole world fell apart, and no one existed but him and his maiden.

†††

She was like a firefly; glowing and so radiant, only to be taken from the living. They looked into each others eyes – his, liquid topaz, hers, a deep brown. This was to be the last few moments of her life. _Dead, cold, beautiful_, was all that she could think, _but with him for the rest of eternity_. That, she could live with.

He was the guardian of the key to her heart. Since the moment that they met, he knew that their destinies were intertwined; vines intermingling, aware that the world was saying no, while they were saying yes. Knowing what he was about to commit, all that mattered to him was her. That, he could live with.

She had said goodbye to the only living people that mattered. Charlie. Renee. Angela. Mike. Jacob. No one knows what she is about to become, except for Jacob. Her heart felt like it was shattering again, only to be stitched back up and ripped open again. A wound that would never heal. He knew, and he ran. She had wanted to go and make things right, but she knew with every atom of her being that nothing could fully right what was about to be done. Looking to the inhuman beauty that connected with his honey eyes, she relaxed. She will have hundreds of years to atone for the pain she has caused.

He had tried to convince her that living was the best option, but she wouldn't take yes for an answer. _Please, you can still change your mind_, his deep, musical voice sang. Eventually, he realized that if she was willing to give up her life to be with him, that he would make sure it was done properly. This was like a surgical procedure; no amount of preparing could make him ready for what was about to take place. If his heart could beat, it would beat solely for her. If he took her soul, it would belong to only him. He would have hundreds of years to atone for the pain he would cause.

She knew that only minutes remained before the change and looked at her lover with wide, penetrating eyes. Cupping his stone face with her fragile hands, their lips met.

He knew that only minutes remained before the change and looked at his lover with loving, piercing eyes. Taking her smooth, chestnut hair in his hands, their lips met.

They held each other, knowing nothing of the outcome of the change. All that entered his mind was _Bella, my love_, and hers, _Edward, my life_. He laid her down on the cool floor, running his hands along her neck. If her heart had the power to beat any faster, it would. Two doves, caught in a fence with only one way out.

He lowered his lips to her neck, and bit her. Thoughts of her becoming one of the undead filled his head, which was swiftly pushed aside by the sweet taste flooding his mouth. Her blood was his personal brand of heroin, and he almost couldn't stop. Almost.

She felt herself getting weaker, dizzier. Her mind was directed only at one thought – being with the man she loved, no, was fated for - for all of eternity. And finally, the feeling of fire running through her veins; pulsing through her body and burning her every step of the way started. The pain itself was almost enough to kill her. Almost.

†††

She became an observer of the world. Telescopic eyes roamed the forests, always on the lookout for humans. Her change was unique – the bloodlust was minimal for the weak, fragile beings. Memories of the transformation floated throughout her mind frequently, the only light being the musical voice calming her for those three excruciatingly long days. This was the beginning of an eternity of lifetimes.

He didn't leave her side for those terrifying three days. When she was in pain, he willed for anything to make it stop. Nothing came. Those were his darkest days; watching her scream and cry and beg for it all to be over. Her choice; his pain. He ran over to her in the blink of an eye, and held her. This was the new beginning of an eternity of lifetimes.

She gracefully walked her way over to him, his eyes pained. _I will never regret this_, she whispered softly. She then disappeared into the labyrinth of aspens.

He heard the beautiful voice echo in his mind, and his deep red lips curled into his familiar crooked smile. She had run, and so he, too, disappeared into the labyrinth of aspens.

She stopped at the clearing, hesitating to step into the sunlight. Wind wound itself around her, calling her, tempting her. Suddenly millions of tiny faceted diamonds seemed to be embedded in her granite skin. Shining. Dazzling. The sun could not have shone on a more beautiful species – vampires. Hearing her lover coming, shivers ran like ice chariots down her spine.

He looked around the infamous meadow with searching eyes. His wife was lying in the middle of the clearing. Stepping in the sun was a release. Warm rays caressed his cold, virtually indestructible skin. Walking over to her in human-slowness, he could tell she was getting restless. _You are beautiful in the sun_, her body silently calling his. Settling beside her, he cupped face in his strong hands, and their lips touched, sending shivers down his arched spine.

She moved only when the sun had left no trace in the black sky. Twilight had past, marking the end of her life in Forks. Hand in hand, they flitted between trees, eventually coming to the almost-empty house. Trucks barreled down the driveway, into the abyss that is the world.

He ran with her silently, stopping only at the house he had called home for the past two years. This chapter was ending, ink-filled pages tucked away safely for a rainy day. His golden eyes watched six pale faces, as they slipped into different cars, and disappeared into the darkness that is the world.

She nodded at him silently. He helped her into the silver Volvo and sat, once more, in silence. His strong hand turned the key, magically bringing the steel box to life. They stared into one another's eyes for what seemed like eternity. _This is it, my love, my Bella_, he whispered. _I love you, Edward. It's time to go to Alaska_, she replied. Dust flew from underneath them as they drove; only leaving behind memories, soon to fade with time. From the forest, a wolf howled.


End file.
